Poc, poc, poc
by HARUXITA
Summary: Los chicos están de mudanzas, Draco descubre las bondades del plástico de burbujas.


**POC, POC, POC.**

**Parte I**

Se removió en la cama buscando el cobertor, que seguramente se había caído porque se estaba congelando. Pero apenas se movió, una fuerte punzada le hizo sentir bastante presente cierta parte de su anatomía y de paso le recordó por qué el colchón le parecía tan duro y sentía tanto frío.

Con cuidado, debido al profundo ardor en su culo, se incorporó hasta sentarse de medio lado. A través de las ventanas -sin cortinas- pudo ver como el cielo empezaba lentamente a clarear. A juzgar por ese indicio (y el canto de los pájaros) calculó que debían ser cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Aún le quedaban un par de horas antes de tener que levantarse, pero sinceramente dudaba que pudiera volverse a dormir, no con semejante tortura virtualmente partiéndolo en dos.

Debió reconocer que tenía parte de culpa de su estado actual, al principio le había parecido una buena idea hacerlo. En realidad, ni siquiera había tenido mucho tiempo para analizarlo, simplemente se había dejado llevar por la excitación del momento, como siempre. Ahora tenía que remediarlo por su propia cuenta. Le constaba que no podía escaquearse de los planes de ese día por una simple irritación anal, por muy dolorosa que fuera. Casi podía anticipar la reacción de Ron, no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que sus nietos fueran a Hogwarts.

Ya resignado a tener que ponerse en movimiento, por mucho dolor que ello le provocara, se incorporó de forma algo tambaleante, convocó su varita con un suave "_accio_" y salió de la sala en dirección al dormitorio. Al llegar al umbral no pudo evitar espiar por sobre su hombro al cuerpo desnudo que dormía placidamente en el suelo. Harry suspiró y, con una media sonrisa en los labios, conjuró una cobija sobre él.

oOo

Se alegró de haber despertado antes que _él_, realmente detestaba ser flanco de sus bromas.

Ya en su cuarto -bueno, el cuarto que había sido suyo hasta ese día-, agitó su varita nuevamente para convocar una bata. No tenía energía ni ganas de registrar las maletas en busca de una. Mientras tanto ordenaba sus pensamientos, no sabía que era lo más indicado dadas las circunstancias. Una poción relajante podría funcionar, pero no quería andar atontado todo el día, máxime con la cantidad de hechizos que precisaba conjurar. Quizá lo mejor sería un encantam...

No pudo proseguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos porque un par de fuertes brazos lo habían atrapado a la altura de los hombros.

"_Mierda_" pensó, sus peores temores habían cobrado vida.

¿Despierto tan temprano? Creí que todo había quedado preparado anoche -inquirió el otro chico, besándole el largo cabello negro.

No es nada, sólo una revisión de último minuto, vuelve a dormir -dijo, intentando sonar convincente. El chico a sus espaldas ronroneó en su oído.

Ven conmigo, lo que sea puede esperar.

Harry cerró los ojos, intentando resistirse, cuando _él_ usaba ese tono era capaz de convencerlo de que el infierno sería un lindo lugar para vacacionar. Así más o menos había comenzado todo la noche anterior...

**Parte II**

Harry y Draco llevaban viviendo juntos alrededor de siete años, tiempo en el cual ambos habían terminado sus estudios -en la academia de aurores el primero, la facultad de finanzas el segundo- y logrado cierta estabilidad laboral.

Los últimos dos años sus familiares, amigos y conocidos parecían haberse concertado, pues sus comentarios, mitad en broma, mitad en serio, sólo apuntaban hacía una dirección. "Y, campanas de boda... ¿cuándo?" Ambos, entre sonrojos -Harry- y gélidas miradas -Draco- se las apañaban como podían para excusarse, argumentando que así como estaban se encontraban más que cómodos, que no precisaban de un conjuro y un par de alianzas para reafirmar su relación.

Sin embargo, un tiempo atrás se habían dado cuenta de que las respuestas salían más por costumbre que por convencimiento y que, quizás, el momento indicado había llegado.

Fue así como una noche de viernes, Draco llevó a cenar a Harry a un exclusivo restaurante -habiendo prodigado una considerable cantidad de galeones para asegurarse que el evento no se filtrara a la prensa- e hizo la propuesta formal.

El auror reaccionó con un poco de desconfianza. No que no lo deseara, sin embargo, necesitaba estar seguro que la decisión provenía efectivamente de su novio y que no había sido instigada por la presión de sus allegados. De manera que el rubio se vio en serios aprietos para demostrar que su interés en enlazarse era genuino.

Pero finalmente -tras tenerlo en vilo por casi cuatro meses- Harry había dado una respuesta afirmativa, poniendo como única condición conservar su apellido, no le hacía mucha gracia pasar a llamarse Harry Malfoy.

Pero no todo fue idílico, la casa que con tanta ilusión habían comprado fue invadida por una plaga de doxys. Por eso, pese a haber regresado de la luna de miel hacía un par de semanas, aún no habían podido mudarse.

oOo

Ese sábado ambos saltaron de la cama muy temprano. En realidad, Draco había despertado temprano, como era su costumbre, y tuvo que recurrir a todo su poder de persuasión para lograr que su flamante esposo se despegara de las sábanas.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en una enorme tienda muggle comprando grandes cantidades de cajas de cartón de todos los tamaños. En un momento se separaron, para cuando se volvieron a encontrar el auror tenía un enorme rollo de algo que parecía plástico en sus manos.

¿Dónde te habías metido? -reclamó el rubio, enmascarando de enfado su preocupación-. Estuve a punto de llamarte al móvil, y sabes cuánto detesto usarlo.

Por supuesto, por eso te compras el último modelo en cuanto sale al mercado -ironizó Harry, dándole un besito en los labios.

¿Que tienes ahí?

Ah... esto... -el mago se ruborizó, como un niño al que han pillado con las manos en el frasco de galletas- es sólo algo para proteger las cosas, hay algunas demasiado delicadas que requieren cuidados especiales, como esos platos con un diseño chistoso.

Harry se refería a la vajilla francesa que Narcissa les había regalado cuando habían decidido vivir juntos y que rara vez utilizaban.

León, para eso existen conjuros, son más rápidos y eficientes.

Pero el moreno nunca daba su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Pero tenemos cosas muggles que se pueden echar a perder si las embalamos con magia, el equipo de sonido, mi ordenador, el refri. -Draco rodó los ojos, estaba visto que su esposo se había encaprichado. A saber por qué ese burdo rollo de plástico despertaba tanto interés en él. No le agradaba acceder a sus niñerías (porque eso era), pero aún se encontraban en medio de la infatuación posterior a la boda y, después de todo... ¿Qué mal podría provocar un inocuo rollo de plástico?

Está bien, ponlo en el carro, ya tenemos todo lo que necesitábamos -accedió, rindiéndose finalmente, obteniendo un abrazo y un beso que lo dejó un poco pensativo. De verdad era demasiado entusiasmo por un poco de plástico, pero así era Harry, tras nueve años de relación y siete viviendo juntos no conseguía comprenderlo y, sinceramente, creía que ello nunca sucedería.

oOo

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, el rubio terminó con su parte del trabajo y fue a ver qué tal le iba a Harry con el suyo, lo primero que llamó su atención fue un extraño sonido semejante a "poc, poc, poc" que provenía de la sala. Al acercarse más pudo ver cómo el moreno parecía muy entretenido en su labor, la cual no era embalar precisamente, pues pese a estar sentado en medio de la sala, rodeado de cajas y de enormes trozos de plástico todo permanecía en el mismo lugar de siempre.

¿Que demonios estás...?

Ordeno, ¿que no ves? -respondió el mago, con absoluto desparpajo, sin dejar de hacer el mismo irritante sonido con ese trozo de plástico.

No, no lo veo. -El rubio se cruzó de brazos y continuó, de pie a su lado, observándolo. Luego de un rato su escasa ración de paciencia se agotó-: Harry llevas quince minutos haciendo... lo que se sea que estés haciendo.

No seas exagerado, apenas dos o tres... cinco cuanto mucho -contestó, sin inmutarse.

Yo ya he terminado de empacar la ropa, _de ambos_, quité las cortinas de todos los cuartos, embalé los libros y reduje todos los muebles, exceptuando el dosel. Tú sólo tenías que encargarte de la sala y de la cocina y aún no has comenzado siquiera.

Sí, sí, en un segundo.

¿Harry?

Está bien -masculló el auror de mala gana, incorporándose y jalando su varita para ponerse manos a la obra.

oOo

Al menos algo tenía el rubio que concederle a su esposo, Harry podría ser muy remolón para las labores domésticas, pero cuando finalmente se ponía a ello lo hacía con dedicación.

Para el atardecer, cuando le llevaba un bocadillo y una cerveza, todos los muebles y objetos (tanto de la sala como de la cocina) se encontraban perfectamente envueltos en la dichosa funda plástica y guardados en cajas clasificadas en rotulador negro con la desprolija letra del moreno.

Supuso que, después de tanto regaño, el mago merecía una recompensa, en especial viéndose tan apetecible con su camisa arrugada y a medio desabrochar pero...

Sí, había un gran pero, y era que el intrigante sonido de "poc, poc, poc" volvía a oírse.

Harry...

¿Hum?

¿Que-demonios-estás-haciendo?

Nada -respondió, blandiendo esa expresión de inocencia que siempre empleaba cuando pretendía desarmar a su esposo. Pero esta vez no surtió efecto, el rostro del rubio permaneció inmutable-. De acuerdo, te mostraré. Ven, siéntate aquí.

El Sly se sentó sobre varias capas de plástico y cogió el trozo que el moreno le tendía.

Creí que ya habías terminado.

Sí, lo hice.

Entonces, no comprendo qué deseas que haga con esto -arguyó, blandiéndolo.

Se llama plástico de burbujas y la idea es que... revientes las burbujas.

El rubio sonrió, de pronto todo el enfado se desvaneció al recordar que una de las cosas que lo habían enamorado de su esposo era que, pese a todos horrores que le tocó enfrentar durante la guerra, aún conservaba su candidez.

Corrígeme si me equivoco. ¿Lo compraste _sólo_ para "reventar las burbujas"?

Eh...

¿Harry?

Un poco -admitió, sonrojándose.

Su esposo lo tomó del mentón y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

¿Te he dicho que te amo? -preguntó, sin separar sus labios más de un par de centímetros.

No en los últimos tres días.

Habrá que remediar esa gran injusticia -dijo, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle lo loco que estaba por él.

**Parte III**

Draco lo besaba en el cuello mientras deslizaba con suavidad la bata por sus hombros, Harry trataba de resistirse, aunque con poca eficacia, porque su piel se derretía ante las caricias de esas manos expertas, que sabían exactamente _dónde_ y _cómo_ tocar.

Amor, por favor... -suplicó, entre jadeos, sabiendo que no podría llegar a término, por mucho que lo deseara.

Eres tan sexy... -musitó el rubio, comenzando a descender con su lengua por la espalda, ahora desnuda.

El auror se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que acabó lastimándose. El ardor en su culo se mezclaba en partes iguales con el placer que comenzaba a subir desde sus bolas.

Dr-Draco... no... no pued... ¡OH, MERLÍN, NO! -chilló, apartándose un par de metros del otro mago.

Finalmente el dolor pudo más. Que Draco separara sus nalgas y hundiera su lengua entre ellas fue demasiado para poder soportarlo.

L-lo siento... yo...

Amor. ¿Te lastimé?

N-No... estoy bien.

Harry, siempre has sido un pésimo mentiroso. Comienzas a titubear y te ruborizas de pies a cabeza... como ahora.

No estoy ruborizado por eso -farfulló, bajando la mirada.

¿Entonces? - dijo, acercándose. Lo tomó del mentón, obligándolo a levantar el rostro-. ¿Que sucede?

Es un poco... _embarazoso_.

Gatito, después de tanto tiempo, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza.

Harry sonrió, el rubio rara vez lo llamaba "_gatito_", era una variante mucho más íntima del clásico "_león_" y lo hizo sentir mucho más confortado.

La verdad es que... -desvió la mirada nuevamente- bueno... ¿Te acuerda de anoche?

**Parte IV**

Se despojaron de la ropa rápidamente, no había tiempo de llegar al dormitorio. Buscando un poco de comodidad, Draco desplegó de un manotón el rollo de plástico de burbujas sobre el suelo desnudo (también habían guardado las alfombras).

Harry jadeó extasiado al sentir la textura bajo su cuerpo.

¿Te gusta mucho esto, verdad? -preguntó el rubio, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del auror.

Sí -jadeó, deslizando sus manos por la irregular superficie-. Pruébalo, es adictivo.

¿Ahora?

Una sola, hazlo por mí.

Draco exhaló, diciéndose que debía amar mucho a su esposo para posponer una sesión de sexo por complacer uno de sus caprichos.

Está bien -accedió, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas del moreno. Cogió un retazo de plástico al azar y aplastó una burbuja entre sus dedos. Alzó una ceja, y reventó un par más, provocando las risas del auror bajo él-. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Se te paró.

Es porque estoy montado encima de ti.

No -rebatió, mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa-, se te paró cuando las reventaste.

El rubio volvió a apretar una burbuja, esta vez sin hacerla estallar y se fijó que su pareja decía la verdad, se había excitado.

¡Eres un pervertido! -canturreó Harry.

No es mi culpa -se excusó, algo abochornado por el descubrimiento-. ¿Nunca te habías dado cuenta que es como acariciar un pezón? O tal vez...

¿Tal vez, qué?

Tal vez... si te diste cuenta -acusó, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta dar encuentro a esos labios rojos que lo atraían como un imán-, y es por eso que te gusta tanto.

A decir verdad, no -se interrumpió el auror, para compartir un lánguido beso con su pareja-. Pero ahora que lo descubriste, no volveré a verlo de manera inocente.

El Sly le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar, para luego metérselo en la boca.

Lámelo. -Luego que el moreno lo chupara a conciencia, Draco sonrió y llevó el dedo hasta uno de sus pezones, frotándolo y presionándolo con algo de fuerza-. Sí, la sensación es muy parecida -jadeó, inclinándose sobre el otro botón.

Hummm... Draco, sie... -Harry se mordió los labios, derritiéndose ante las mordidas y caricias. Alzó las caderas buscando desesperadamente hacer contacto con su esposo y aliviar su excitación. Draco acusó recibo de ese gesto bajando una mano, al encuentro de la turgente dureza de su esposo. Cuando se incorporó levemente, para observar a su pareja se dio cuenta que éste, en medio de la pasión del momento, apretaba sendas porciones de plástico en sus manos. Sonrió con malicia, mientras se ponía de pie, a veces era demasiado creativo para su propio bien.

El moreno gimió al sentirse abandonado y se apoyó en los antebrazos para ver de qué iba el Sly.

Draco había envuelto su polla en un trozo de plástico y la estaba sellando con un conjuro. Regresó al lado de su amante portando el peculiar preservativo.

Lo dicho, eres un pervertido -dijo Harry, sonriendo complacido.

El rubio se recostó sobre él, que temblaba de anticipación, y lo besó lenta y dedicadamente. El movimiento que le imprimía a sus caderas hacía que las burbujas se frotaran contra el abdomen del moreno y eso lo estaba precipitando vertiginosamente al límite y éste se lo hizo saber apretando sus nalgas con desesperación.

Draco... por favoor... -gimió, poco decorosamente, en medio del beso.

Eres un goloso -comentó, con un punto de diversión en la voz ronca de deseo, para luego jalarle el labio inferior.

Lo soy, ahora fólla... me. -Su esposo obedeció, cogiéndolo de las piernas y besándole un tobillo antes de colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Era una de las posiciones preferidas del moreno y su expresión de satisfacción se lo hizo saber. Con un movimiento fluido Draco convocó la varita y presionó suavemente la punta sobre la entrada dispuesta-. Oh, sieee... -gimió, derritiéndose al sentir el conjuro lubricante en su interior-. ¡Hazlo... ahora!

El rubio obedeció, empujando su dureza en la cálida y estrecha cavidad que lo enloquecía, pero sólo lo suficiente para dejar su cabeza dentro.

¿Estás bien. -preguntó, un poco inseguro.

¡Oh, Merlín! Se siente... ¡Oh, Merlín! -chilló el moreno, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Eso fue suficiente para que el otro mago se decidiera y acabara de entrar, pero lo hizo centímetro a centímetro, tan tortuosamente lento que Harry se estaba deshaciendo de deseo-. Si no te apre... suras dormi... rás en el si... llón toda la... semana -refunfuñó, con el poco aliento que le restaba.

¡Pero qué... carácter! -se burló Draco, inclinándose hasta que las rodillas del otro mago tocaron su pecho. Harry se veía tan mortificado que el rubio decidió que era tiempo de dejarse de juegos y se presionó por completo dentro suyo en una única y profunda embestida.

El auror cerró fuertemente los párpados, dolía un poco, pero no se lo hizo saber a su esposo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se retiraría de inmediato si se enteraba. En lugar de ello se concentró en el placer de sentir la textura en su interior y se planteó seriamente el repetirlo de vez en cuando.

Draco buscó los labios de Harry, quien respondió al beso con la misma entrega con que se abría para él. Las embestidas se volvían progresivamente más intensas, al igual que los gemidos y las caricias que resbalaban por los cuerpos sudados, en busca de abarcar la mayor cantidad de piel posible.

Me voy a correr -anunció el auror en un jadeo desvaído, mientras Draco mordía su cuello. El aludido acusó recibo y se apresuró por alcanzarlo.

Ambos acabaron en un ruidoso orgasmo que los dejó agotados y enredados en una maraña de brazos y piernas, de la que no se quisieron liberar por un rato.

Gracias -musitó Draco, rato después, cuando tuvo suficiente energía para hablar.

Cuando quieras -respondió, besando su frente, sin quitar la mano de sus bolas, que lo había ayudado a terminar junto con él-. ¿Podrías... quitarte de encima? Se me están acalambrando las piernas.

**Parte V**

...y esta mañana desperté con un dolor que me partía el culo. -El auror acabó de relatar su historia, cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que su esposo no se burlara, o algo peor.

Pero, gatito. ¿Por qué no querías contarme? ¿Te daba vergüenza?

Un poco, además estaba lo otro.

¿Lo otro?

Si te enterabas no ibas querer repetirlo, y yo de verdad lo disfruté.

Yo también, pero...

Pero no lo vamos a repetir por que me lastimé.

No, iba a decir que en el futuro te prepararé antes de hacerlo.

Amor, ya no soy un primerizo, no necesito que me prepares.

Es una precaución necesaria, sólo para estos casos. Tiéndete en la cama.

¿Qué parte de "me duele el culo" no entendiste?

Voy a curarte, pervertido. Ahora obedece.

Harry siguió las órdenes de Draco y se recostó mansamente en la cama, boca abajo.

Ahora separa las nalgas con tus manos.

¡Oye! -protestó, volteándose a ver. Pero las intenciones de su rubio eran honestas, estaba sentado a su lado y apuntaba su varita hacia la zona lastimada.

¿Quieres que te ayude o prefieres ir a _San Mungo_? -picó, divertido.

Harry obedeció finalmente, rogando a Merlín, Morgana y todos los dioses porque aquello no doliera. Vio como Draco presionó la varita en su entrada y susurró un conjuro que él no conocía.

La sensación era algo diferente a la que experimentaba con el conjuro lubricante, pero no dolía, era más bien un cosquilleo que se esparcía por todo su interior llevando alivio a su adolorido trasero.

Para cuando acabó el "tratamiento" se sentía considerablemente mejor. Tanto que no protestó cuando Draco le dio un beso en su nalga derecha, justo sobre su tatuaje. Pero las caricias prosiguieron sobre su espalda y llegaron hasta su cuello.

¿Sabes que aún no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo, verdad?

Eso no me impide mimarte un poco.

Draco... ¿Cómo conoces este tipo de hechizos? -preguntó, sabiendo que probablemente no le agradaría lo que oiría. El rubio sonrió y le besó la oscura melena.

Severus. -Ante tal respuesta, la más inesperada de todas, el corazón del moreno se encogió en un puño. Se volteó para enfrentar la mirada de su pareja.

¿Snape?

Fue hace muchos años. ¿Recuerdas que cuando me aceptaron en "La Orden..." pasé unos meses escondido en Grimmauld Place sin hacer nada útil? -Harry asintió, pensando en que tal vez si había hecho algo "útil" después de todo. Aunque la perspectiva de que su actual marido hubiera tenido una aventura con su propio padrino no le agradó en lo absoluto-. Llegó un punto en que la inactividad y la falta de noticias comenzó a desesperarme. Entonces, para mantenerme ocupado, Sev aprovechaba las ocasiones que iba de visita para entrenarme.

Ya veo qué tipo de entrenamiento te dio -espetó, con cierta acritud.

No es lo que piensas, amor -dijo, sonriente-. Me enseñó primeros auxilios.

¿Primeros auxilios?

¿De qué sirve saber conjurar apropiadamente un "Avada..." si no puedes curar a tu compañero cuando ha sido alcanzado por una maldición? -Repentinamente Harry estalló en carcajadas-. ¿Que es lo gracioso?

Imaginar la cara que pondría Snape si se enterara que los conocimientos que un día te inculcó sirvieron para curarme el culo.

Te aconsejo que no intentes averiguarlo, no quiero quedarme viudo tan pronto. -mosqueó.

Tonto.

Así me quieres.

Considerablemente más aliviado, y no sólo por los efectos del conjuro, Harry se dejó envolver en los brazos de su amor, contento por la nueva etapa que iniciaban en sus vidas y...

¿Harry?

¿Síe? -respondió, dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Cuando lleguemos a casa, recuerda dejar el plástico de burbujas a mano. Hay que inaugurar el dormitorio nuevo apropiadamente.

**FIN**


End file.
